In traditional video coding schemes, asymmetric complexity exists in the encoder and decoder operations. Motion estimation, which is generally very time-consuming due to correlation exploration operations, typically dominates operational complexity of the encoder. Correlation exploration operations include temporal, spatial, and statistical correlations. Conventional distributed video coding (DVC) systems use temporal correlation at the decoder, for example, by generating a side information frame from neighboring intra-coded frames. Spatial correlation within Wyner-Ziv frames is generally utilized by performing DCT or wavelet transforms. Some channel coding algorithms, for example, such as turbo codes for DVC use statistical correlations. However, these conventional systems do not utilize high-order statistical correlations among transform coefficients in DVC scenarios.